When Scum Returns
When Scum Returns When Scum Returns is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by Novaware and released in 1999. The demo version was released on April 23rd, 1999, while the full version (version 2.0) was released on September 12th, 1999. When Scum Returns took about two years to finish development. Both versions contain new levels, weapons, graphics, sound effects, enemies, and music. Version 2.0 includes additional new levels and weapons, and a new ending. To play version 2.0 of the mod with EDuke32, do the following steps: 1. After unzipping the mod's folder (wsrv2.zip), double-click the "SETUP" file and run it from inside the unzipped wsrv2 folder. Set the files to go to your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory (directory = folder). 2. After the mod installs, go to your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory. Copy and paste the following nine files into a new folder (the new folder can be named anything you want; for the sake of simplicity, this 'example' folder will be named "WSR"): * wdemo1.dmo * wdemo2.dmo * wdemo3.dmo * Wsr.CON * Wsr.DEP * Wsr (application file) * WSR.GRP * wsrdoc.txt * Wsrdos.bat 3. Right click on the Wsrdos.bat file, then choose edit. You will see the following text appear in the file: duke3d /xwsr.con /gwsr.grp Edit the text so it displays the following: eduke32 /xwsr.con /gwsr.grp This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified Wsrdos.bat file after editing it. 4. Copy and paste the WSR folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste all of the mod's files from inside of the WSR folder into your EDuke32 folder. 5. Run Wsrdos.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "WSR" option. Weapons * Mighty Foot * M-64 (demo version, uses a new sprite)/M16 (version 2.0, uses the same sprite as the M-64, Pistol replacement) * Alien Plasma Rifle (both versions, uses a new sprite, Shotgun replacement) * Dual Uzis (both versions, uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement) * Nuker (both versions, uses a new sprite, Rocket Launcher replacement) * Pipe Bomb (demo version)/Cluster Bomb (version 2.0, uses a new sprite, Pipe Bomb replacement) * Shrinker (demo version)/Ion Particle Cannon (version 2.0, uses a new sprite, Shrinker replacement) * Microwave Expander (demo version)/Railgun (version 2.0, uses a new sprite, Microwave Expander replacement) * Devastator (both versions, uses a new sprite in version 2.0) * Laser Tripbomb (both versions, uses a new sprite in version 2.0) * Freezethrower (demo version)/Hyperblaster (version 2.0, uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement) Episodes The demo version of When Scum Returns contains three levels; version 2.0 of When Scum Returns contains 18 levels. Episode 1: When Scum Returns * Rude Awakening (first level in the demo version) * EDF Facility * Subway Shock (second level in the demo version) * Urban Hell (third and final in the demo version) * Underground Bunker * Seedy District Episode 2: Killer Instinct * Commercial Center * City Scrape * Return To Sender * Sweeny Sewage * Sweeny Warehouse Episode 3: Dukematch Mayhem * Event Horizon * Dead Zone * Infinite Black * Bleakness (Episode 4 does not function in When Scum Returns.) The following levels are accessible in the "user map" section in version 2.0: * ADFA.MAP * EXTEST.MAP * EXTEST2.MAP Credits Demo version Authors: Derek Braun, Ryan Sickler, Terry Billinger Additional Credits to: Oddeye, Heyyo, WOLF, SSakuma Editors used: BUILD, Editart, Photoshop 5, Trispectives All new weapon art copyright © 1999 Credits information source: wsrdemo.txt file included with the demo version of When Scum Returns. Version 2.0 Project Founder: Derek Braun (a.k.a. AiC) Project Organizer: Terry Billinger (a.k.a. LiNK) Coordinator: Ryan Sickler (a.k.a. X1997XII) Head Level Design: Ryan Sickler Level Designers: Ryan Sickler (involved with all the level designs), Derek Braun (Rude Awakening, EDF Facility, Subway Shock, Underground Bunker, Commercial Center, City Scape, Return To Sender, Sweeny Sewage, Event Horizon, Dead Zone, Infinite Black), SSakuma (Underground Bunker), Terry Billinger (Seedy District) Lead con hacker: Terry Billinger Art Implementer: Derek Braun Weapon design models: Terry Billinger Installation file by: Ryan Conner (a.k.a. Heyyo) Launcher by: Ryan Conner Editors used: Editart, Build, Paintshop Pro, Trispectives 3d Special Thanks go to: Dukeworld, SSAkuma, Disruptor Strogg, Fussel, Wolf, Asbestos, and Moloch of SST TC for website design. Additional Credits go to: idSoftware for textures/sprites from DooM and Quake II, 3dRealms for textures/sprites from Shadow Warrior, GT Interactive for textures/sprites from NAM, Tekwar for some sprites and images. Novaware © Credits information source: README.TXT file included with version 2.0 of When Scum Returns.